


Precious Paladin's

by FallenQueen2



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Family of Choice, Lions Den, Lions can turn into smaller forms, Nightmares, Overworking, PSTD, afraid to sleep, hurt!hunk, hurt!keith, hurt!lance, hurt!pidge, hurt!shiro, lance tries to protect everyone, lions can talk to all the paladins, lions can talk to each other, lions love their paladins, lions taking care of the paladins, protective!lions, protective!paladins, sleepy!paladins, team as a family, these paladins are who the lions have been waiting for, using 'her' pronouns for PIdge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7482909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapter 1-A Galra commander decides that capturing the Paladins would be smarter/easier than capturing the Voltron Lions, the Lions don't take to that well, as the Lions are rather protective of their Paladin's.</p><p>Chapter 2-The Lions find Paladin’s in various states of sleep around the Castle and the one time they managed to herd them together in the same room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just found this amazing art on tumblr, this is totally what the lions look like in this series!
> 
> http://lysapadin.tumblr.com/post/155552607022/xxx3x29-lance-of-voltron-legendary-defenders

"Well… This is new." Lance said cheerfully as he tugged at the Galra cuffs that were keeping his arms tied behind his back, he hissed under his breath when the ill advised movement jostled his injured right shoulder.

"Being captured?" Pidge eyed the Paladin of the Blue Lion, blood trickling down her right arm and she could feel her fingers throbbing like they were broken or sprained.

"Being captured because they want US, not our Lions. It's a first." Lance explained.

"Why would they suddenly shift gears after all this time? It makes like no sense." Hunk asked from his place on the other side of Lance.

"Maybe they finally figured out that with us they can access the Lions better, I mean only we can get through the partial barriers they put up when we leave." Keith theorized quietly as he kept his eyes on the single guard that were standing about 50 meters away from the captive Paladins. Keith bit back a groan of pain as he gingerly stretched his injured right knee, blood coating his flight suit.

"How's Shiro holding up?" Pidge asked Hunk who was closest to the Paladin for the Black Lion. Hunk swallowed as he forced himself to look at Shiro's unconscious form that was sprawled out next to him.

"He's still breathing." Hunk offered up, swallowing down bile at the sight of his bloody and mangled left arm, his only flesh arm left and those damn Galra soldiers had made sure to target it knowing it was weaker than his Galra right arm.

"We need to think of a way to get out of these cuffs and somehow get a signal to Allura and Coran." Pidge whispered to the others, frowning when she took inventory of each of their injuries and what they had to try to escape…. It didn't look good.

"Even if we could get out of these cuffs, we all are going to be useless in a battle without our Bayard's, helmets and with our injuries. Not to mention Shiro is out of commission for the foreseeable future." Keith reminded his fellow Paladin's.

"This could be problematic." Lance commented, trying to keep his own spirits up but his shoulder was throbbing and he was doing all he could to stop from joining Shiro unconscious on the ground.

"Stop your insistent noise." One of the guards turned around, stalking towards the Paladins.

"Yeah big guy? Or what? You need us." Lance spoke loudly to bring the guard's attention to him and off of his fellow teammates.

"Or I'll just have to make you, you just need to be alive." The guard's visible mouth turned into an ugly smirk as he reached down. He gripped the front of Lance's flight suit and hauled him upwards so his feet were dangling off the ground. Lance let out a strangled groan of pain when the guard's fist slammed into his face.

"Lance!" Pidge and Hunk cried out in worry.

"Leave him alone you bastard!" Keith shouted, anger rolling off of him in waves.

"Is that all you got?" Lance goaded the guard, shooting his friends a look. Keith gritted his teeth together knowing what that look meant. It meant Lance was being a self-sacrificing idiot again and from the way Hunk and Pidge settled down they knew that look very well.

"Not even close Paladin scum." The guard grinned in a very bloodthirsty way.

Pidge bit her lower lip as she squeezed her eyes shut tightly trying not to focus on the sounds of pain that Lance was emitting, as guard pummeled him with no remorse. Hunk let his fingers curl into fists as he jerked his head to the side not wanting to see one of his best friends in the galaxy being beaten up because he was trying to spare them of the pain. Keith didn't look away; all he could see was blood flying from Lance's lips as he was being punched in the face repeatedly. Red was crawling into his vision and his body was trembling with rage, this guard was a dead man walking. He was going to destroy this Galra for hurting Lance.

Suddenly the ground shook so hard that Keith swore the planet itself was shaking as mighty roars rang out, rattling every bone in Keith's body.

"What was that?" Pidge asked, eyes wide behind her cracked glasses.

"Our Lions and they don't feel too happy." Keith breathed out, being able to sense Red now that she was close by.

"What have you done?" The guard dropped Lance onto the ground, the Blue Paladin let out a scream of pain when he landed on his dislocated shoulder and he went still his eyes closing shut.

"Lance!" Hunk cried out in utter worry for his friend. The wind picked up and the trees that were surrounding them were bent over completely by the power of the Voltron Lions as they descended towards their injured Paladins.

Blue let out a loud roar of outrage when she spotted Lance crumbled at the feet of the Galra guard. She lowered her head down and quickly snapped her metal fangs around the torso of the guard before throwing him high up into the air. Red tilted her head back; jaw lowering and a pillar of fire emitted from the back of Red's throat and burnt the guard to a crisp.

"Good kitty." Keith breathed out in awe and could feel Red's worry bleed into him and she lowered her head towards him.

"Hey guys, we could use some help. Lance and Shiro are not in any conditions to be moving right now." Hunk called up to them and got answering's growls from them. Yellow lowered her broad head and opened her jaw a bit so her metal fang was exposed. Hunk blinked before understanding flooded him as Yellow sent her idea into his mind. He shuffled over to the fang and adjusted his wrists and let out a cheer when the cuffs snapped releasing his hands. Green and Red did the same thing for Pidge and Keith. Keith hurried to Lance's side while Hunk and Pidge went to check on Shiro.

"Hey come on Lance, up we go." Keith muttered as he picked Lance's prone form into his arms before a large cold metal nose gently nudged his back. Keith peered over his shoulder to see Blue's large face staring at him.

"You can fly without him right?" Keith asked before Red's amusement at his question came into his head and he blushed. "Right stupid question, okay don't crush him."

Blue opened her jaw and allowed Keith to enter her cockpit and Keith blinked in complete shock when the pilot chair morphed into a hospital bed.

"Well that's new." Keith muttered to himself as he gently laid Lance down onto the bed, tucking the sheets around Lance's body.

"I'll take care of him." A disembodied female voice rang out inside the cockpit.

"Blue Lion?" Keith looked up in surprise not knowing that people other than their bonded Paladin were able to communicate with the Lions.

"Who else would it be mullet?" Blue asked amused.

"Oh yeah, you're Lance's lion." Keith huffed.

"Red is worried about you so go to her. I'll take care of Lance." Blue ordered while giggling at Keith's reply.

Keith nodded and limped out of Blue's cockpit as his adrenalin started to leave him and throbbing pain flared up from his injured right knee. He didn't have to walk far as Red was waiting right there for him, gazing at him with her large glowing red eyes.

"Thanks for coming girl." Keith placed his bloodstained hand against Red's muzzle and heard a purr echoing in his mind as her jaw dropped open and Keith limped inside the cockpit.

"Just relax, I'll get you back to the ship." Red's familiar voice rang out.

"You're the best Red and even more surprisingly than before." Keith praised and felt her purr happily at the praise before she launched herself into the sky behind Blue Lion who was flying low behind the also low flying Black Lion that must have Shiro onboard. Yellow and Green Lion flanked Red and Blue lion as they all course corrected back towards their home, the Castle of Lions.

~~/~~

"They are exhausted." Blue hummed as she rested her head on her crossed paws as she looked down at their Paladin's.

"They've been through a lot these few days." Green pointed out, flicking her tail so it was curled around Hunk and Pidge.

Pidge had a few bandages wrapped around her arms and hands, having shed the top half of her flight suit, her glasses were gone and her brown hair was all knotted. Hunk was still wearing his flight suit, but the white of the suit was covered in blood and grime, as was his face. He was curled around Pidge in his sleep like he was trying to protect her, his large form dwarfing her's.

"So cute." Yellow cooed at the sight of her Paladin hugging Green's Paladin so protectively. Yellow was resting her head next to the sleeping Paladins so she could watch them closely.

"Not as cute as mine." Blue flicked her tail as she watched as Lance snuffled in his sleep and let out a contented sigh.

Shiro was leaning back against the wall of the main hanger, chin resting on his chest as he slept. Bandages wrapped up the span of his left arm, showing that he had been close to loosing it during their capture. His Galra hand was resting on Keith's side and his human hand was tangled in Lance's brown hair.

Lance was lying on his back, left arm slung over his own stomach, his head resting on Shiro's thigh as he slept. His right arm was put into a makeshift sling and his face was a mess of bruises looking far too much like when he was blown up during the invasion of the Castle of Lions.

Keith's head was resting on Shiro's other thigh, but the Paladin for the Red Lion was curled up on his side so he was facing Shiro. His face was relaxed underneath the dirt and dried blood that was trailing down the side of his face. A bandage was wrapped tightly around his right knee, which was stretched out gingerly.

"How much longer until the cryo tubes are back online?" Red asked Black who looked just as put out as she felt.

"It better be soon, I do not want Shiro to suffer any more than he has too." Black said, her own worry bleeding through as she sat on her metal haunches so she was towering over where Shiro, Lance and Keith were resting.

"Lance either." Blue nodded her head in agreement.

"But you have to admit, they all look adorable right now. Like a bunch of exhausted cub's curling around each other for warmth." Yellow pointed out wishing she had some way to capture the moment.

"Okay, yes they really do." Black admitted grudgingly.

"Shiro." Allura entered the bay, flashing a smile at the lions before gently shaking Shiro's right arm not wanting to hurt his already injured arm.

"Mm, Allura?" Shiro asked hazily, eyes peering up at her.

"The cryo tubes are back online. Do you need help to get there?" Allura asked worriedly looking at all the Paladin's injuries.

"Ah… No I think we'll have some help." Shiro looked up at the Lions when Black's words flowed into his mind.

"Oh, oh. I best warn Coran." She flashed Shiro an understanding smile before she hurried off to tell Coran to get out of the way.

"How are you going to get us there? I mean you guys' aren't the smallest things in the galaxy." Shiro asked, fingers absently stroking Keith and Lance's hair as he spoke.

The Lions exchanged excited looks before their large metal forms glowed a bright Altean blue. Shiro stared in complete awe as the lions shrank down into sizes of actual lions, if not a big bigger.

"What just happened?" Shiro blinked as the lions prowled over to their Paladin's. Blue nuzzled Lance's cheek for a moment before she used her strength to pull Lance onto her back before she wander out of the main hanger. Red was following dragging Keith by the scruff of his flight suit making Shiro chuckle at the sight. Green was following with Pidge draped across her back while Yellow was dragging Hunk the same way Red was dragging Keith, Yellow may be large, but Hunk still dwarfed her.

"I can walk." Shiro told Black as he slowly leveled himself up onto his feet. Black gave him an unimpressed look but allowed him to walk towards the med bay on his own feet; she did however stick close to his side. Her tail waving as she walked, her yellow eyes trained on her Paladin, she liked this one more than her last one. He didn't have an evil bone in his body and she was determined to make sure Zarkon didn't get him again to get any of them like when he got Red.

"There you are Shiro, you're pod's all ready for you." Coran took the appearance of the smaller Lions very well; perhaps he had seen this before with Coran you can never tell.

Shiro looked around at his fellow Paladin's, they were all already in the cryo tubes, looking pale yet peaceful as their bodies were being healed. Their lions were lounging or curled up in front of their Paladin's tubes. Black nudged the back of Shiro's knees growling at him.

"I'm going." Shiro gave a small laugh and stepped into his awaiting tube, he could see Red and Blue mock fighting in front of Lance and Keith's tubes and he smiled letting it freeze on his face when the tube slid shut and he fell into the healing sleep as Black settled down in front of her Paladin's tube.

"The bond between Lion and Paladin is very mysterious and amazing, isn't it Coran?" Allura asked the redhead Altean in a soft voice watching the smaller forms of the lions guarding their Paladin's.

"My father used to tell me that the Lions could do this if the bonds with every Paladin was strong enough, but no Paladin team have managed to do this." Coran said in awe.

"Until now. They are the true Paladin's of Voltron, perhaps they were just waiting for them this whole time." Allura said softly.

"Perhaps, much is still unknown about the Lions Princess." Coran conceded.

"I look forward to finding out more." Allura smiled before she left to check on how the repairs to the Castle was going, trusting the Lions to look after their precious Paladins.


	2. Sleepy Paladin's

Keith

“Again.” Keith ordered the training simulator, as it replaced the robotic gladiator with a fresh one. He steadied his Bayard before he launched himself forward with a cry.

Blue was perched atop of a stack of training mats, tail swaying behind her as she watched the Red Paladin training himself vigorously, sweat pouring down his face causing his black hair to stick to his skin. Blue made an upset noise in the back of her throat and dropped down into a pouncing position, her butt raised high into the air and with a decently loud roar she launched herself onto the back of the gladiator bot to throw it off balance so Keith could easily down it.

“What the hell?” Keith wiped the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand as he stared down at Blue who was now sitting on the downed robot looking rather pleased with herself.

“Why aren’t you with Lance?” Keith raised an eyebrow. Blue sauntered off of the robot and gripped Keith’s pant legs in between her teeth and started to drag him back towards the now toppled training mats.

“Whoa, hey Blue, let me go.” Keith protests were cut of by a barely concealed yawn. Blue tugged his leg until Keith got the idea and collapsed in a heap on the pile of mats. He grunted as Blue plopped down next to him and resting her head on his stomach, her yellow eyes looking at him knowingly.

“You’re annoying, just like your paladin.” Keith grumbled as he yawned again, his need for sleep overwhelming him and the coolness emitting from Blue wasn’t helping him.

Blue let out a pleased noise like he just complimented her and nuzzled her muzzle against Keith’s chest and he stroked her head lazily.

“You would take that as a compliment.” Keith laughed softly before his eyes slid shut and his arm rested on top of Blue’s head as he fell asleep. Blue let out a soft purr at her success, he was stubborn just like Red was but Blue always knew just how to deal with stubborn idiots.

Lance

“HELP! Someone help me!” Lance cried as he pounded on the door of the airlock, desperation filling every word and every move he made.

“Airlock opening.” That dreaded voice called out and the doors of the airlock slid open and Lance scrambled to get a hold onto the wall, his body being sucked backwards by the vacuum of space.

“HELP! KEITH! SHIRO! PIDGE! HUNK! CORAN! ALLURA! ANYONE!” Lance screamed as he felt his grip begin to give, he stared in horror as his fingers slid off of the ledge he was holding onto. He felt like he was weightless as he was pulled backwards and all he could see was darkness as his throat began to close up and he felt pain.

“NO!” Lance screamed as he bolted up right in bed, hands going to towards his throat. He blinked slowly and let his body slowly relax seeing that he was sitting in his bed in his room in the Castle that was no longer trying to kill them.

“Damnit.” Lance ran his hands down his face taking deep breathes to stave off the lingering fear and panic from his nightmare/memory? He let himself fall backwards onto his bed and his arm dropped off the side of his bed and he let out a sigh as he stared up at the ceiling, not willing to close his eyes just yet. Maybe he was afraid of waking up back where the nightmare ended, or maybe he would be stuck in the cryo tube this time but instead of healing he would be dying. Lance shivered and curled his legs up closer to his chest, feeling his skin radiating coldness. He was always cold ever since he bonded with Blue back on Earth.

Either way Lance was iffy about sleeping again that night, he almost jumped out of his skin when a warm, metal nose bumped against his hand. He sat up quickly and looked down to see Red stared up at him with narrow yellow eyes, tail swaying slightly behind him.

“Hey Red, whatcha doing here without Keith?” Lance asked as he rubbed behind Red’s metal ears. “Mullet bore you to death?”

Red huffed and Lance took that as a laugh, so point in his favor. Red tensed for a moment before Red leapt up onto Lance’s bed, legs on either side of Lance’s waist so they were face to face.

“Uhh…” Lance remembered what Allura said about Red Lion and how she was temperamental, so he stayed still and tried to appear unthreatening. Lance let out a very manly squeal when a hot metal tongue swiped over his cheek; he stared at Red with wide eyes.

“What? Did you just… Lick me?” Lance sputtered and Red made the same huffing noise as she tilted her head to the side before she licked across Lance’s cheek again.

“Yup, you definitely just licked me.” Lance said in awe and sputtered again when Red nuzzled his cheek before pressing a paw against Lance’s chest. Lance yelped as Red easily pushed him back down onto his bed, before he could protest Red curled up on his chest and stomach, purring soothingly. Lance blinked before he yawned as Red’s heat seeped into his own skin, warming him up almost instantly.

“Thanks Red.” Lance muttered sleepily.

Pidge and Hunk

“One more minute Green.” Pidge muttered distractedly, not looking up from her laptop screen. Her own eyes were getting very heavy and her fingers were starting to cramp up but she was just so close to finishing this last bit of coding.

Suddenly metal teeth closed down around the collar of her shirt and yanked her backwards.

“Wha? HEY!” Pidge flailed, her laptop getting farther and farther away. She twisted in the strong grip and managed to see a flash of bright Yellow and she stared having expecting Green to be the one to drag her away.

“Yellow? What are you doing here? Where’s Hunk?” Pidge twisted around trying to get a better view of Yellow Lion, but not seeing her Paladin anywhere.

Yellow let out a small growl and Pidge slumped in Yellow’s grip and allowed her self to be dragged out of Green’s hanger and towards where the rooms were located.

 

“Hey Yellow that was my room back there! Hey!” Pidge pointed out as she struggled against Yellow’s hold, but the lion didn’t turn around instead she entered another room and Pidge realized that it was Hunk’s almost right away. Yellow deposited her small form at the foot of Hunk’s bed and purred like she was congratulating herself for bringing back her kill (aka Pidge). Pidge adjusted her lopsided glasses as she covered up a yawn peering up at the bed to see Hunk already fast asleep with Green wrapped around his large shoulders, crooning contently and tail swaying in time with her croons.

Pidge quietly got to her feet rearranging her clothes and tip toed towards the door of Hunk’s room only to be stopped by Yellow planting herself in front of the Green Paladin growling low in the back of her throat.

“What do you want from me?” Pidge whispered in a low voice as to not disturb Hunk’s slumber. Yellow jerked her head towards the bed and Pidge blinked slowly as she pushed up her glasses. She looked at the bed and back down at Yellow who made a huffing noise before jerking her head back towards the bed.

“Are you serious right now?” Pidge tried to hiss, but it turned into more of a yawn.

“Just come to bed Pidge, she can be stubborn as Keith when she wants to be.” Hunk’s sleepy voice made Pidge spin around and Yellow to let out a preening noise.

“Are you sure?” Pidge asked in a small voice, suddenly exhausted and nervous about sleeping next to her friend.

“Mhmm, come on.” Hunk waved his hand lazily at her, trying not to disturb Green from her perch on his shoulders. He had one eye open and his face was relaxed. Pidge took a calming breath before toeing her shoes off and she slid under the offered covers. She stiffened for a moment before relaxing when Hunk wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her to his chest. He made a snuffling noise into her hair and Yellow made a pleased purr as she curled up by Pidge’s feet.

“Thanks Hunk.” Pidge whispered into the quiet room before closing her eyes and falling into a peaceful slumber, not hearing the soft ‘anytime Pidge’ that Hunk breathed before he returned to his peaceful slumber that Green had lulled him into a few hours prior with her lullaby like crooning.

Shiro

Shiro bit back a yawn, he had stayed up later than this the previous night and he didn’t plan on sleeping anytime soon. Black was watching over Shiro from the shelf like headboard, she was resting her head on her paws with an unimpressed look on her muzzle. Her silly Paladin was refusing to sleep and kept grabbing onto his Galra arm with a pained expression. Black mulled over numerous idea’s on how to force her Paladin to sleep, but she supposed knocking him out wouldn’t be the best thing to do right now. Too bad, it would be much more efficient. Black rose to her feet and dropped off the shelf and padded over to where Shiro was slumped down against the wall beside his bed. She nudged his knees with her head and let out a purr when his metal hand rubbed behind her metal ears.

“Hey Black, sorry if I’m interrupting your sleep. I should go to the training deck or something…” Shiro said in a quiet voice as he looked down at his Lion, eyes glazed over, not really seeing Black. His body was slowly shutting down; trying to force him to sleep but Shiro was nothing if not stubborn (he was worse than Keith was when push came to shove).

Black head butted Shiro’s knees until he lowered them down onto the ground and Black took great pleasure in sitting on them making Shiro wince at her weight. She put her front paws on his chest and stared at him. He stared back for a moment before raising his right eyebrow.

“I take you no training deck tonight?” Shiro sounded amused and Black nodded her head showing Shiro guessed correctly. She nodded her head towards the bed but Shiro shook his head not willing to move onto the softer surface and Black huffed loudly through her nose giving him the best glare she could muster at this ungodly hour, hey even Voltron Lions needed their sleep.

Black suddenly got hit with an idea and moved off of Shiro’s legs, surprising the Paladin. Shiro watched as Black sat on her back legs a few inches from the door and let the red metal wings on her back flare up and her tail rose up, glowing blue like she was charging a ‘tail lash’. Shiro blinked and warmth filled his chest when he realized what she was doing.

Black was standing guard.

She was standing guard so Shiro could feel safe, so he could sleep easy. Shiro swallowed around the sudden lump in his throat as his emotions welled up. He rubbed at his eyes with his flesh hand and slowly rose to his feet. He knelt next Black and rubbed her head once more.

“Thanks Black.” Shiro whispered as he stumbled over to his bed and fell face first down onto the soft mattress. A sigh of relief escaped his lips and he passed out, unafraid of what awaited him in his dreams that night, knowing that Black was watching over him.

Paladins

“Coran, have you seen any of the Paladin’s around?” Allura asked her advisor and fellow surviving Altean curiously. She had checked the Lion hangers, the kitchen, the med bay, their rooms and the training deck.

“I think I heard them going towards the Lions Den.” Coran said after a moment of thought while twisting his impressive mustache.

“Ah of course. Thank you Coran.” Allura shook her head, not believing she missed looking there. It was the common room that all the hangers connected to. She waved his concern off and wandered down the hallways until she reached the Lions Den. She entered the room, the doors swishing shut behind her and she covered her mouth to stop her gasp of surprise and then she had to stifle her coo at the sight before her.

Looks like someone had dragged a few mattresses onto the floor in the empty space in front of the U shaped couch that was in the room. Shiro was lying on his back right in the middle, Lance was sprawled out on Shiro’s chest while Keith was curled up tight against Shiro’s right side, resting his head on Shiro’s shoulder while Lance’s arm was slung over the Red Paladin’s side protectively. Pidge was curled in the embrace of Hunk on the left side of Shiro. Her hand was tangled together with Lance’s free hand with Hunk’s large one covering both of their hands, while Shiro had his free hand resting on top of Hunk’s head gentle.

Curled up on the couch cushions around the peacefully sleeping Paladins were their Lions. Black was lounging along the backrest of the couch, her wings out as she guarded the sleeping Paladin’s. Green was curled up in a tight ball, the four Altean mice sleeping together on her metal head. Yellow had her right paw hanging down from the front of the couch, purring contently in her sleep. She couldn’t see Blue or Red however and she felt a tinge of worry nag at her. However it faded when a cool touch of metal nudged at her dress covered legs.

She looked down to see Blue looking up at her with what looked like a pleading look, Blue looked at the pile of sleeping Paladin’s before looking back at her.

“Oh, no I couldn’t.” Allura held her hands up understanding what Blue was trying to tell her. Warm metal prodded at the backs of her legs, she peered down to see Red was the one prodding at her with a determined look on her face.

“Okay, I’m going.” She giggled, understanding that like their Paladin’s the Lions were going to give up on their idea of getting her to join the Paladin pile.

She made her way around the couches, Black watching her movements protectively before she turned her gaze back to the door. Blue whined lowly and nudged her towards the space between Shiro and Pidge. Allura glanced at Lance, Pidge and Hunk’s laced hands. Red huffed seemingly annoyed with how long she was taking so she shuffled forward and pushed Lance’s arm upwards with her warm nose. Lance made a noise in his sleep but didn’t awaken.

Allura crawled under Lance’s arm, avoiding hitting Red Lion and she curled up to Shiro’s free side and Red let Lance’s arm dropped and he sighed in his sleep, turning his head towards Keith in his sleep. Allura bit her lip to stop from giggling when Shiro turned his head to the side and nuzzled her white hair gently.

Blue let out a purr as she leapt up onto a free couch cushion; she kneaded it with her paws before curling up on it. Red surveyed the pile of sleeping teenagers with a pleased look before jumping up onto the cushion beside Blue and rested her head next to the other lion’s and settled down to sleep.

Allura smiled as she closed her eyes and slung her arm around Shiro’s chest and felt a sense of belonging and home she hadn’t truly felt since she had awoken 10,000 years in the future. She had a family again and she couldn’t be more happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit my tumblr, don't be shy!  
> http://fallenqueen2.tumblr.com


End file.
